


Just Once

by Squarepeg72



Series: Haven's Challenge 2019 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures. Can Hermione talk Ron into going along with her plan to survive another Ministry dinner?





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
> Square G5 - Fake Dating
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/47451350812/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Ron looked out the window of the coffee shop. Hermione had asked him to meet her here to discuss something important. He had been surprised by her text asking to meet.

“Hey, Ron. Thanks for meeting me here.” Hermione walked toward Ron’s table with two cups. “I got you a flat white. Is that okay?”

“Hey, Mione.” Ron stood and took to offered cup. “Smells great. Care to have a seat and tell me what is on your mind?”

Hermione settled into the chair across from Ron. She waited for him to sit down before she began. “I have a huge favor to ask. There is a big dinner at the Ministry next week …”

“How can I help you with that? Isn’t it Theo’s job to go with you to those things?” Ron interrupted Hernione as he watched her fingers play with the sleeve on her cup.

“It would be if we were still dating.” Hernione slumped in her chair. “We parted ways a month ago. I have two seats at my assigned table and I was wondering if you would come with me.”

“Why don’t you go by yourself? You have done it before. Why do you need a date?” Ron took a sip of his coffee as he waited for her answer.

“Because, before, the other people at my assigned table did not include my ex-boyfriend and his new partner. I would be nice to have a friendly voice at the table.” Hermione looked at Ron over the top of her cup. “You don’t have to come with me. I can survive it.”

“I’ll agree on a few conditions,” Ron took a long sip of coffee. “One - you stop shrinking into yourself. You are a stronger witch than that. Two - we go as if we have started dating again. Three - it is just this once. My heart can’t take the hope of more.”

* * *

Ron watched the candlelight dance off the red highlight in Hermione’s hair. He had been surprised when she had accepted his conditions for this ‘date’. The murmurs in the room over their arrival together had been silenced by the appearance of the last couple for their assigned table, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini.

“Tell me you knew about them.” Ron whispered to Hermione as they finished their deserts. “Conversation at this table has been nonexistent and. I swear. Rita Skeeter is going to explode with her need to write a pair of scandalous stories.”

“Why do you think we ended our relationship?’ Hermione whispered back. “I caught them together in Theo’s office. I will not stand in the way of two people who want to try to make a go of things. No matter what the rest of the world thinks.”

Ron looked around the room as the music began to draw couples to the dance floor. Getting up from the table, Ron bowed to Hermione and held out his hand. “Care to join me on the dance floor? Shall we see what other scandals we can create this evening?”

Hermione took Ron’s hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. “I’ll agree to a dance on a few conditions.” She smiled as Ron settled his hands on her hips and they began to sway. “One - you stop pretending like dancing with me is a chore, Two - we dance like we intend to do more once you take me home. Three - you kiss me, just once. My head can’t take more than one kiss tonight.”

* * *

_Two New Couples Debut at Dinner_   
_Rita Skeeter, Lifestyles and Events_

_This reporter is rarely shocked by anything. But, last night’s Ministry dinner was an eye opening experience._

_Dinner conversation was filled with discussion of appearance of Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, hand in hand. Speculation about who would attend this dinner on his arm had been populated with the names of several eligible ladies. Mr. Nott ended all the speculation as to his choice when his kissed Mr. Zabini at the end of the dinner course._

_No one was surprised to see Hermione Granger arrive on the arm of former Aurour, Ronald Weasley. They were a couple for a while and have been friends for many years. The kiss they shared on the dance floor lasted for two songs and left many, including this reporter, wondering if they are, once again. more than just friends ..._


End file.
